Mikoto Uchiha
Mikoto Uchiha (うちはミコト, Uchiha Mikoto) is a Jounin-class kunoichi from Konohagakure, and is also a member of the ANBU. Background Mikoto is the eldest daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha. She was named after her grandmother. At some point, she graduated from the academy as a genin, and was placed in a team with Hana Hatake and Taiki Fukai, with an unknown ninja as their jounin-sensei. The three of them later passed the Chuunin and Jounin exams together. Sometime after graduating from the academy, her team went on a mission to Kirigakure, where they rescued Arisu Osutin, who joined their team when the four of them entered ANBU together. She also entered a currently-ongoing relationship with Isas Ryu at some point. Personality She is a very caring individual, particularly with regards to her younger siblings, Itachi in particular due to his lack of self preservation. Her temper is well-feared by most people who know her, as it is not difficult to set off, and the recipient often ends up seriously injured. Appearance Mikoto has long, straight black hair with a dark blue tinge that falls to the middle of her back, with shorter strands of hair framing her face. Her eyes are emerald green and her skin is very pale. She wears the standard ANBU uniform of grey flack jacket and black clothes, with a sword strapped to her back. Her mask is that of the wolf. Her ANBU tattoo is on her right shoulder. When not in ANBU uniform, she wears a sleeveless, form-fitting deep blue top with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black shorts with thigh-high boots. Her shurikan holster is placed on her right thigh and her forehead protector is worn on her forehead. Abilities Being a member of ANBU, Mikoto is highly proficient in various areas. Taijutsu While rarely shown, Mikoto does have the ability to send someone flying with a single punch or kick. Ninjutsu Mikoto uses her Sharingan to learn several different techniques, which she demonstrates little trouble in quickly mastering, and using to the best advantage in combat. Genjutsu She is not shown to use genjutsu, but being a Sharigan user it is likely that she is capable of it. Medical Ninjutsu She has above average knowledge amongst the ANBU in medical ninjutsu, although is rarely the designated medic for her team. Doujutsu Sharingan Mikoto's Sharingan recently reached three tomoe in combat. She is not shown to use it for anything other than reading her opponent's moves, and helping master new abilities. Uchiha Itachi Introduction Arc Mikoto is first seen in her bedroom, sulking because a mission went poorly and she had returned to once again find her boyfriend reading Icha Icha Paradise. Despite this, she still takes pity on her brother and lets him slip out of her bedroom window to escape his fangirls before going to distract them herself. She is later seen back at her house, where she is told by Tani that Itachi is upset and goes to comfort him. She is shocked by the knowledge of their uncle, and escorts him to the village gate for the start of his mission, before lying to her parents when asked why he was upset. She goes to scold the Hokage for sending Itachi on such a potentially emotionally-damaging mission, but is instead told the story of the Uchiha massacre. She then goes to spend some time with Isas. When Itachi and his companions return from their mission, she is waiting by the gate and is quick to escort them to the Hokage tower, after revealing that she now knew about her uncle, and then went to fetch her mother so that Itachi could be healed. Jounin Exam Arc Akatsuki Arc Category:OC Category:Children of canon characters Category:Konohagakure ninja Category:Jounin Category:ANBU Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Members of the Uchiha clan